


As Dark As the Rain

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The thing about 'always winter and never Christmas'? It's never growing season.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Dark As the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Title from Good Charlotte's "A Beautiful Place" (before the world came and made me colder).

The thing about 'always winter and never Christmas'? It's never growing season. The Trees survive well enough when there's sun and their branches are clear, carnivores and omnivores can get by eating dumb beasts, but anyone who needs grains or fruit to survive had best pray that the merchants bring enough this week and don't charge too much for it.

Anyone on the Queen's payroll is guaranteed enough to eat, _without_ visiting the common markets.

It's a public service, Tumnus tells himself. If he's eating the Queen's food, he's not eating anything that someone less well off than he might need. It's not as though there have ever been any Men in Narnia who might be harmed by his doing the job the Queen pays him to do, after all.


End file.
